Sweet Sixteen
by Kayla-Louise
Summary: This story is dedicated to Sara and Gabriella, who were sixteen yesterday. Happy birthday girls lots of love from Kayla and Trish, this is a Snickers story and is rated T for words mentioned of Adult content. Please read and review and please enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Sweet Sixteen

Authors note: Hi all this story is dedicated to the lovely Matthews girls who are sixteen today (your getting old) this comes from two people who care about you a lot me (Kayla) and Trish. For this story Sara's name will be changed from Sara to Quinn and Gabby I'm afraid is stuck with Gabby (sorry hun). This is a Snickers story so please no flames I am delicate. So without further ado please read, review and have a laugh.

Disclaimer: We don't own CSI, just the names and the story line, so please enjoy.

Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Sara and Gabby happy birthday to you. Have a great sixteenth birthday girls. Love Kayla and Trish xxx

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Nick Stokes sat in his office at home staring into space, he just couldn't believe that his babies were sixteen tomorrow, his babies being Quinn and Gabby the first set of twins in any of the Stokes generation, Nick was a proud father of four teenagers Mason aged eighteen, twin girls Quinn and Gabby fifteen and his youngest Riley aged thirteen. Nick was sat looking at the most recent photo of his family and it brought tears to his eyes that they were no longer babies, Nick wished that he and Sara had had more but after Riley Sara insisted they stop, which they did.

"Gabby you best not be wearing my T shirt again?" Quinn shouted from somewhere in the house.

"Why would I want to wear your T Shirt?" Gabby replied "I know who and where you got it from does the name Jamie ring a bell?"

"Gabby I'm going to kill you!" Quinn said "Riley get out of the way"

"Well excuse me for living here" Riley sarcastically replied "Your T shirt is downstairs in the laundry room, serious Q you need to open your mind before that big trap of yours"

"God I live with a bunch of idiots" Quinn groaned before storming off and slamming her bedroom door.

Nick groaned and stood up from his chair and made his way back into the living room to find Mason, Riley and Gabby laughing. Nick walked over to his kids to find out what was making them laugh so much.

"Hey gang, what you up to?" Nick enquired looking at the three teenagers.

"We are acting like idiots dad" Riley replied "Quinn says she lives with a bunch of idiots so we are doing exactly that"

"Ok? Wait are you wearing Mason's top Gabby?" Nick asked cocking his head to the side and looking at Gabby.

"Yea I sure do" Gabby replied looking at the worried expression on her dads face "Hey don't worry I went to the bathroom to change shirts, god we may be a close family but I'm not flashing my brothers for god sake"

"Oh ok then, where's your mother?" Nick asked rubbing his head.

"Outback, Grocery shopping with Quinn, I don't know dad" Mason replied "You got legs use them"

"You Mason are getting too cheeky" Nick remarked before punching Mason's arm "I will deal with you later"

"Oh I'm shaking Texas boy" Mason replied grinning at his dad "Aww you know I love you"

"Yea keep telling yourself that" Nick replied disappearing around the corner.

"You know its mom and dads wedding anniversary soon" Gabby remarked looking at her brothers who looked totally clueless "You know mom and dad got married before they had us, hence the wedding anniversary comment"

"Yea I got you" Mason replied looking at Riley who was still sat there.

"What's a wedding anniversary?" Riley asked trying not to laugh to give his game away.

"What? Are you serious?" Gabby enquired looking at her brother open mouthed "Seriously?"

"Yea Riley you can drop the idiot thing now" Mason said looking at Gabby before shaking his head "He really doesn't know?"

"What doesn't Riley know?" Quinn asked walking up to Mason and hugging him and sitting down "Mason you need a shave"

"Cheers kid, Riley doesn't know what a wedding anniversary is" Mason replied rubbing his face to find stubble there.

"What? Oh my god you guys do you think I'm that stupid?" Riley asked looking at his older siblings "It was a joke"

"Yea I knew that" Mason replied nodding his head "Where are mom and dad?"

"Well I came out of my room to find dad going into the bathroom where mom is" Quinn explained shaking "Hey you guys all want to share a Pizza? I'm buying I think they will be a long time?"

"Oh my, are you telling me our parents are having sex in the bathroom?" Riley asked pretending to gag "Disgusting"

"I agree, then we can go sit outside" Gabby suggested standing up before looking at Mason in her shirt "Mason we may want to change shirts again"

"Oh yea?" Mason replied looking down at his pink T shirt "People will start talking"

"People talk now anyway, so you wearing a Pink shirt wont make any difference" Quinn said walking towards the door before turning back to her brother "All my friends think your gay"

"What? No way!" Mason groaned "I have had girlfriends"

"I don't think blow up dolls cover that" Quinn said making Gabby and Riley laugh out loud "It's amazing what you find under peoples beds"

"You looked underneath my bed?" Mason asked hands on hips before making them fall down beside him "Why?"

"Hey be thankful it wasn't mom, she found Condoms underneath Riley's bed and blew her top" Quinn replied before turning to Riley "Hey I think mom is planning on getting dad to have the talk with you? Good luck little bro"

Riley sighed and followed his older brother and sisters to Mason's car and to the Pizza Parlour, Nick and Sara saw the kids drive away and crept downstairs with Quinn and Gabby's birthday presents, just to make sure the coast was clear Nick popped his head around the corner and nodded.

"Yea they are gone" Nick remarked before turning to Sara "Do I really have to talk to Riley about the facts of life?"

"Oh yea, your thirteen year old son is hiding Condoms underneath his bed" Sara replied giggling at Nick's shocked face "What? Did you think the kids would stay pure forever? They are teenagers for god sake, they won't thank me for saying this, but Quinn and Gabby are on birth control"

"WHAT?" Nick bellowed causing Sara to flinch "Quinn and Gabby are only fifteen, sixteen tomorrow why?"

"Protection, they insist they are waiting till marriage" Sara explained laughing at Nick once again "Nicky are you ok?"

"Yea fine, next you will be telling me that Mason has a girlfriend and going to be a dad" Nick said shaking his head "The kids are growing up too fast they are no longer babies and I miss that"

"Aww well ..." Sara was about to say when the kids returned.

"Mom, dad were home, where are you guys?" Quinn asked clearly running through the house "Hope they aren't playing in the bathroom again?"

"Oh my god" Sara whispered looking at a giggling Nick "You will laugh, hi kids be right out"

Sara hid the presents in her closet and walked down the hall and sat next to Quinn, cuddling into her and playing with her long brown plaited hair.

"Hey mom, how are you?" Quinn asked handing Sara a piece of Vegetable Pizza "Where have dad and Riley gone?"

"Your dad has gone to speak to Riley about the facts of life, with nothing but a Banana and his knowledge" Sara explained laughing out loud.

Mason, Quinn and Gabby joined their mom in laughter and waited patiently for the screams of horror from Riley or Nick, they weren't sure who as yet.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Nick sat on his office chair waiting patiently for Riley to sit down, once Riley was settled and paying attention, Nick grabbed the pack of Condoms and Banana and placed on the table in front of Riley, Riley's eyes shot up on the air and then looked at his dad.

"What you going to do with a Banana and a pack of Condoms dad?" Riley asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"Well you are going to learn about the facts of life, I did this with Mason when he was slightly older than you, but well to find Condoms in the procession of a thirteen year old is a little scary" Nick rambled looking at Riley and the Banana "Right let's get started, you see this Banana here we will imagine this is the male organ"

"Yea the Penis dad" Riley said looking at his dad "Yea continue"

"Right, yes the Penis" Nick said rubbing his forehead "Now these here are Condoms and are worn doing love making"

"Sex" Riley interrupted laughing at his dad's shocked face "Please continue dad"

"Well ok the Condoms go over the Penis during sex to prevent little fish from escaping" Nick explained groaning mentally inside.

"You mean Sperm? Right dad?" Riley asked innocently.

"Ok the Condoms go over the Penis to prevent sperm going uhh well going" Nick stuttered wiping the sweat from his face.

"Dad let me tell you, Condoms are used to go over an erect Penis to prevent Sperm entering the female organ, also known as the Vagina" Riley explained not noticing his dad's pale complexion "Women also have other ways of preventing unwanted pregnancy, for example birth control, injections and so forth"

"WHAT?" Nick bellowed jumping up and hitting the table with his knees "Ouch god damn it"

Meanwhile in the living room Mason, Gabby, Quinn and Sara turned their heads towards Nick's office before turning back to each other and smiling.

"I don't think dad took that very well?" Mason remarked looking down the hall as Riley came towards them grinning "Here comes Riley, without dad"

"Hi Riley how did it go?" Gabby asked smiling at her younger brother.

"Oh well dad was trying to sugar coat it, so I told him what Condoms are for and well he threw a fit" Riley explained shrugging his shoulders.

"Be thankful that I didn't talk to you about it, I think I mentally scared Gabby and Quinn?" Sara said looking at her twin girls who nodded.

"No offense mom but your a women and don't understand what us guys have to go through" Riley said looking at Mason.

"Oh that makes me laugh, you think us girls have it easy? We have periods every month and our breasts swell" Quinn said giggling at her brothers "You can stop catching flies now"

"Oh my god did you really need to tell me that?" Mason groaned "Really?"

"Aww poor Mason" Gabby said looking at her mom "Hey mom best not start talking about sex or child birth in front of the boys, they might faint like babies"

"Hey Riley you fancy going to the mall and getting away from these crazy women?" Mason asked standing up and looking at his little brother.

"Yea sure anything to get away from this mental institute" Riley replied smiling at his mom and sisters.

"Can I come to the mall?" Gabby enquired batting her eyelids at her brother "Please?"

"Yea sure, how about you Quinn?" Mason asked.

"Yea sure and I wont mention anything about women's issues period!" Quinn said laughing out loud and running when Mason chased her to the car.

"Careful" Sara asked watching as her two oldest play fighting before turning to Gabby and Riley her youngest "Have fun you two and keep an eye on twiddle dumb and twiddle dee"

"Yea sure mom, see you soon" Riley said walking after his sister before turning back to his mom "Tell dad I learnt all about the facts of life at school, so he doesn't have a heart attack from the shock and that we were given the Condoms from the Nurse at school"

"Sure thing Riley" Sara replied blowing kisses towards her four children, before watching them drive off and towards the mall.

Sara closed the door and wandered down to Nick's office to find him muttering about teenagers and stupid Bananas, Sara closed the door and went to prepare the dinner for later that night.

TBC

Yea sorry girls it's a day late but at least you know me and Trish were thinking about you, don't worry there is more to come, well when me and Trish have a brainstorm and figure out the next part.

To all other readers please read and review and let us know what you think many thanks and please enjoy.

Kayla and Trish


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys and gals.

I apologise if you thought this was a update, I'm afraid to tell that it is not!

I'm currently going through a bad time, several things have occurred within my family in such a short space of time and I'm afraid my stories have been neglected, even those that I was going to update, which were so long without updates I had to re read them to catch up with what was happening.

I'm afraid to say that I lost my brother and his wife currently three weeks ago, they left behind seven kids their oldest being seventeen and their youngest being born three months early. I'm currently looking after the three youngest which includes baby Summer along with my massive brood.

I do have one request of my fellows readers and reviewers and most importantly my friends, please don't be upset; although that maybe hard I know, but please if any of you have any ideas for my stories and I do mean any ideas, then please make a note, email me or even if you want to make a start then it would be greatly appreciated.

Lots of love Kayla Louise xxx


End file.
